He gave her faith
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Night, the cemetery and the moon ... Hope, return ...  Sorry for my bad english


Title: He gave her faith

Author: He Greenhill (White)

Beth: I try not to make mistakes

Pairing: Jiraiya / Kurenai

Genre: Jen

Size: Mini

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I renounce the rights to the characters. Heroes of the products belong to Kishimoto-san

Sammari: events occurring after the battle with Jiraiya Payne

Warning: Like any ...

Accommodation: anywhere with my consent

Status: completed

Optional: fan fiction was written by request and I hope to meet the wishes of the customer. Enjoy your reading!

I apologize for my clumsy english. In 13 years it is very difficult to know two languages at once. Sorry for my ignorance. Russian I know much better, but still ... If everything is very bad, then write about it in the comments. I immediately delete this fanfic. Enjoy your reading!

Cold. At the cemetery, it is always cold. Even a sunny summer afternoon heat around this place a party.

Dark-haired woman walks along the graves, silent reading the names carved on the gravestones. Minato, Kushina, Hirudzen, Hayate, Asuma. All of them were familiar to her. Their lives have been paying for the peaceful future of Konoha.

More names, but these people are unknown to her. Slow pitch woman goes forward, not looking up. Is there any meaning? Left, right, front, rear, which did not roll the eyes, everywhere gravestones. Ordinary stones with the names. Why is it so painful to look at them?

Shapeless black cloud, like a ink blot, blocked the moonlight. Yes, that's the moon, because it's the latest crazy came to this place at night. Darkness enveloped her body, but she was not scared. Night and not how terrible day. Just dark and all.

Mist hid everything. Steps Kurenai became quieter. Outstretched arm forward, she tried to make out his fingers.

Darkness, darkness, darkness and nothing more. Grinning, she sat on the grass next to someone's grave. While cloud will not go away, it makes no sense to continue the path. Lifting his head up, Kurenai looked at the sky.

-Tell me, is this true? - She turned to someone unknown. The wind howled, answering her question.

-He thinks he is not? Here I am about the same. After all, they just wanted to live in peace but in the end, after they were only stones with a slotted names. Yes ... and Asuma would be sitting at home, instead of having to go on this mission, but no. After all, once told the Hokage, then go for it. The old witch! She used to know that he will not return alive. He probably did not like me. It is not love. Duty to her husband - protect your wife and not hang around nobody knows where. How am I sick of it all. You know, in the early days was so anxious to swallow pills and escape from this false world, but I could not. A child was inside me, do not let me do it.

Grinning, the woman punched the ground.

-What kind of fools, those who live here. Fighting for something that died ... And who among the living remember them now?

Tombstone under her arm trembled. No, she is just a thought. The dead do not rise. Tales of the living dead no more than tales invented to frighten children. It is not a child, did you?

-And yet you are not right, Kurenai ...

Her red eyes wide with fright. Tensely peering into the darkness, she asked the most obvious question of all.

-Who is here?

-Do not you recognize me?

-Jiraiya-san?

She could not see it, but push the air on her right has proved its presence.

-Ghosts after all does not happen?

-You cannot have.

Then why are you here?

-You needed help and I did.

-This is nonsense.

-This is the reality.

She sighed. Crazy, talking to a ghost, was not in her plans.

-I am crazy?

-You just got confused in my life.

-Asuma deceived me.

-You're the only one to whom he could not lie.

Kurenai tried to find the touch of his companion. Useless. She felt that he was here, but her hand just passed through the air. Seeing her confusion, Kurenai Jiraiya covered the hand of his hand. She felt a warm air touched her skin.

-How do I want to go ...

The next moment the ghost of his hand gave her a very tangible Bonk.

-Do not you dare say so, Kurenai! And your students, your friends, your child ... They're one for you, yes? Do not pretend to be unhappy! Do you think the rest is easier? But they are fighting for a brighter future, while continuing our business. And what about you?

Her eyes filled with tears.

-Kami-sama, what do I selfish ...

Jiraiya grinned and pressed her to his shadowy breast. It was so strange. The feeling that you lie on the air. Patting her hair, he said.

-In each of our lives there are moments of despondency. We do not know where to go, whom to listen to and what to do. Depression, meaninglessness, suicide attempts. Life is impossible. And when we think that the hope was gone, the clouds disperse and the light once again gives us life. Go ahead as confident as they arrived here today. Do not be afraid and do not lie to myself. Everything will be fine, trust me.

Gently kissing her forehead, he disappeared. Jiraiya is gone but he left hope behind.

At the same moment the wind grafted out of nowhere, broke into a thousand pieces of cloud, releasing the moon from captivity. Kurenai got to her feet and looked at the gravestone. It was absolutely bare stone cracked in several places. There was not even named. Were about to leave, the woman last glanced at the grave. Suddenly her eyes rested on a small inscription scratched by something sharp almost to the ground.

-The past is interfering with the ship ballast of the present, to sail into a bright future. Go ahead without thinking about what was. I believe that you do dream of all lying is a reality - she read the last words of Jiraiya-san. Straightened up, Kurenai looked at the moon. She did not betray their dreams.

Sure step woman went to a stone paved road to the exit. On her lips was a smile, a glance was surprisingly calm. She just knew that he could handle any problem that will throw her life.


End file.
